This One Day
by NaruSasu-lvr
Summary: After every thing thats happened, all we can manage together is this one day of the year.  We run from our lives for these short hours to meet and indulge in each other. Narusasu, lemon, fluff, one-shot.


Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, there would b sex.

Warning- This is a NC-17 one-shot. And Narusasu, so if your too innocent or a violent sasunaru fan, don't read. Oh ya and there's fluffy stuff too :D

Wow I haven't written in a while, summer is really making me bored. I found the first part of this on my computer and was like hey, I should finish it. So here u go! They are both in their mid-20's in this. Enjoy people!

xXxXxXxXxXx

This One Day

I could almost hear his footsteps before he came. The rhythmic crunching of leaves that haunt me constantly in the back of my mind. The sound that announces his arrival, the appearance he never fails to make this time of year.

Once a year we meet on this spot.

It's been the same place, date and time for years now, and I doubt it will ever change. This is the day of the year that we discretely slip away from our different lives to meet in secrecy. Nobody knows that we are in contact, and nobody even notices we're gone from their lives for this short day. We are at great risk, meeting like this. But it's a risk we are willing to take.

My eyes are peeled for any movement, my ears are ready to pick up on any noise. He should be here any minute now, he's always later than me. I can't help my shallow breath, and the shivering deep in my core that shakes me mentally and physically. I fist the fabric of my pants to wipe the dampness off of my palms.

I'm so nervous, as I always am before he comes. And I hate myself for it. I would never admit this weakness to him, but I bet my life he already knows my every move and thought after all this time.

Finally, my eye's glare over with my impassive face as I can hear him coming slowly. I know he ran here, but he walks this way just to agitate me, and he knows it works. I strain to see a glimpse of orange, a strike of yellow through the thick brush, but there is none yet.

My stomach begins to churn in anticipation and my heart beats faster when I see the bright hair and orange jacket come into view.

He's standing in front of me, staring at my form. Probably noticing that I'm letting my hair grow a little longer, and that I have bandages on my left arm from a recent fight. I can feel his eyes take me all in, every time he looks at me like this I feel exposed, I feel as if even putting a wall in front of him will not stop him from seeing right through me. I want to cover myself, to shy away from this intimate stare, but at the same time I cannot. I want his transfixed gaze to be on me, and only me. Nobody else will ever be able to know me like he does, understand me like he does. And frankly I would not let anyone other than him this close again.

I'm getting uncomfortable under his gaze. I want to fidget or shift my weight; but I don't, that would give me away. In retaliation, I examine him. His hair, the same bright blond; his stance, the same laid back, confident pose he always has. His face; smiling, warm and inviting. Only this person stares at me with this open expression, everybody else is stern, serious and jaded. Worn after killing too many and seeing too much. But this expression is pure, and these eyes are clear with imagination and hope, this person in front of me is one of a kind in this world. You would never guess he's bloodied his hands more times than he can count, and who's skills are even more advanced than the legends of the past generation.

Only looks are exchanged, words do not leave his mouth before he begins to walk closer towards me; no meaningless greetings have time to be said. We only have this day.

I try to keep my composure as he comes closer, but I can feel the seams popping open at my sides. Every step he takes towards me is one step closer I come to submitting myself. He does this to me every time. Once his skin touches mine my walls are torn down, and my ego breaks. It's only a few moments until my pathetic demise. Nobody else can shake me to my core like he can; nobody can knock down my every mask with just a look like he does.

Only a foot from me, we stare at almost eye level, I have to bring my eyes up slightly to meet his; the growth spurts did him well. I can smell him now; he smells the same as always. Like the forest, but underneath that musky smell that has always been his invades my nostrils and begins to intoxicate me, I can hear my wall cracking.

He lifts his hands under my chin, and his fingertips trace my jaw line. My eyes threaten to flutter close, but I slam them shut instead and keep my breathing steady. Not yet, not yet.

His touch becomes harder as he strokes my cheeks, eyebrows, eyelids… He's feeling all of the tiny scars that weren't there last year, and remembering them all. His index finger traces a healing scar on my temple, and I wince as he presses on it. I hear his clothes rustle and his hot breath ghosts over my face. I shiver when his soft lips touch the mark and run down it as if to heal it with the moist trail. It's getting harder to breathe calmly; my breath intake becomes ragged and choppy when I feel him lightly kissing down the side of my face and across my lower cheek. He stops at the corner of my mouth, I haven't realized I'm holding my breath. I almost see the smile that plays on his lips for a moment before he touches his lips to mine.

Crack. My wall has fallen around our feet, and he can feel it too.

The air around us is suddenly charged. He presses his body against my own and wraps his arms tightly around me. The kiss that began soft and tentative was becoming rough and demanding. I could already feel him consuming me, he was all around me and the only thing I could focus on. He drew my tongue into his mouth and sucked harshly. His hands are caressing me fully, stroking down my sides and cupping my face. He can't get enough of me, and I can't get enough of him.

His warm hands move into my open shirt and rub my bare skin; I moan when he grazes over my nipples. The air hits my torso when he pulls my shirt down; I wiggle my arms out of it and begin to unzip his jacket. He breaks away for only a moment to tear off his jacket and shirt, but keeps them clutched in his hands.

Our mouths are starting to look red and swollen. Even the few seconds we have spent apart is too long as he leans back into kissing me with a new vigor. He pulls himself to me again and our bare chests mash together, I gasp at the contact and he takes the opportunity to jam his tongue into my mouth and explore every corner, not caring if he is sloppy. I would actually say he was a good kisser if I had experience with somebody else for reference. He shifts more of his weight on me and I know what he's trying to do; I begin to lean back as he leans forward, both bending our knee's to get to the ground behind me. Before I get down completely, he smoothes out his shirt and jacket to keep us from the dirt. I ease back until I'm completely lying on my back, and he is hovering over me; looking down at me in a silent moment. He examines my face once more. Mouth swollen and slack, breathing heavy, and eyes full of lust and need. I appear the same looking at him as he is looking at me.

"Sasuke…" the first word out of his mouth, and I know there is to be more. I wrap my arms around his torso as he leans down and kisses me softer now; his lust is held back for this moment to let forth his deeper feelings. He slowly and tenderly sucks on my lower lip; he dips his tongue into my mouth for a moment before taking a slow shaky breath.

"Sasuke," He whispers again, his mouth moving against mine. "I've missed you…" Arching down, he presses our chests together and drops his head and mouth down by my ear, "…so much" His voice is thick.

I dare not speak. I can feel it, the giant lump at the back of my throat that is bound to make my voice sound as strained as his. I squeeze my eyes shut and nod slowly. I can't fall apart now, not after all of this effort to arrange these meetings over the years. He would never go back if he actually knew how much I actually longed for him. He hugged me tighter, I know he's waiting for a response but the silence stretches on. My eyes are too moist, and they will overflow any second if we stay like this. I suddenly flip us over to straddle his waist and smash my lips into his furiously. He groans and fists my back to pull me in more. After a few seconds he gasps and pulls back just an inch. I slowly open my eyes to find him wiping his cheekbone of shiny drops of liquid. Shit, those escaped from my eyes.

He looks at me with wide eyes. His expression is worried and sad, he pities me, pities us; and I hate it. I grind our hips together hard. He gasps and grasps my shoulders tightly. A moan escapes those soft lips, and upon hearing it I let a whimper pass my own.

His hands explore my exposed chest as I nip and suck on his collarbone. My mouth trails down to latch on to one of his erect nipples and I suck lightly. His chest shudders a deep breath below me, I gasp when I feel a hand cup my clothed erection. He kneads it softly, knowing the pace is torture for me; but I'm sure he cant wait much longer either.

I despise how wonton I've become to his simple touches. I would have never thought anyone would've been able to degrade me to this level; whimpering and pleading for him to do something, anything to calm the suffocating need I have for this idiot. Even when its over and we go back to our lives it wasn't enough, it will never be enough. I want to absorb him through my skin and feel him burn every part of my body, I want to know his every thought and have his voice next to me always. I want the whole of him all to myself. But that wish will never be a reality. The only remedy I have for this sickness is this one day of the year, these couple of hours to let out everything I need to so I can keep my sanity when we part.

I grind against his hand, telling him that I want more, _need_ more. He pulls me down to his lips and kisses me wetly; once again we roll so that I am looking up at him. His hands begin to undo my pants, pulling them down my thighs, I wince when they brush over my arousal. They come off and I hear them hit the ground with a soft rustle. I look up at him, his eyes piercing into me; I thought that was my hint to begin to shed him of his clothing, but when I leaned up to reach for the hem of his pants he pressed me back down. I stared at him in question for a moment before he began to move down my body with light kisses and licks, keeping his eyes in a dead lock with mine. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as he got closer to where I wanted him.

Finally, his mouth hovered over my erection, still covered in the light material of my boxers. He hooked his fingers under the waistband, tickling around my hips. Just as I thought he was going to pull them down his mouth clasped onto me, I went rigid while a small noise escaped my throat when I felt his too hot breath heat up my erection and his lips move around on me.

"Naru-" Just barely made it past my lips as he continued to mouth me off. I wove my hand through his hair and grasped onto his skull aggressively, glaring at him to stop teasing. A condescending smile played on his lips as he lifted his head away and pulled down my boxers.

He stared at me, the whole of me like this was the first time we had done this. The first time he had ever seen all of my skin bared before him like this. He did this every time, but I know what's going through his mind. He cant believe that this is actually happening after a year of waiting for this moment. How many times had he imagined this, dreamed of this over the past 12 months? I know because I was thinking the same thing.

Finally he stretched his hands up my abdominals and chest, extending his arms and lowering his head back down. I opened my legs for him, exposing everything; trusting him with me. My erection dripped in anticipation.

He took an experimental lick before engulfing me, my breath caught and for a second I found it hard to exhale as I felt his tongue moving on the underside of my arousal. His head bobbed up and down and I tried to remember how to breathe. I wonder if we did this more than once a year, would it still be this intense, this explosive? My hazy thoughts were interrupted when I felt fingertips touch my lips; I took them into my mouth immediately and sucked each digit thoroughly. He pulled them back out and trailed them down my chest, as soon as his hand disappeared from my sight I could feel it at my entrance, a warm, slick finger rubbing against me. I arched my back as it entered me I try to ease myself into the uncomfortable feeling. But it's been too long and it feels as if I'm a virgin again.

I feel the digit curling and feeling around my insides. Before I could register, another one came in beside it, now both working to separate and stretch me. Small needles of pain prickled my ring of muscles, but I chose to ignore it and focus on Naruto's mouth still around me. Finally a third entered, and pain refused to let me ignore it any longer, I let out a small hiss from my teeth. He let out a moan that vibrated me inside of his mouth as if to apologize.

I could feel that it was becoming too much, I was going to release soon.

"Naruto," I struggled to get out "soon… I'm going to- ah!" I silenced when I felt his probing fingers finally find my prostate dead on. I let out a moan as he continued to rub against it. His sucks got harder and his fingers stroked faster, determine to bring me off. I brought up my arm and rested it over my eyes when my back began to arch.

"Now, I'm-!" The orgasm burst though me, staring from my abdomen and shuttering out to my arms and legs. My muscles tensed up involuntarily and I let out a strangled yell, he sucked me dry though the very last spurt of release. My once hard body melted back into the ground and I let out a deep breath, still basking in the afterglow of the orgasm, my mind blank of any thoughts. I felt his fingers slide out of me.

He brought himself up to my face and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself in his mouth, his hand rubbed up my sides and around my chest, knowing not to touch my softened member this soon; I was always too sensitive to touch just moments after an orgasm. His hand found its way to the back of my head and through my hair, the way his fingers threaded through it made my skull tingle. Our tongues once again probing each others mouths, moving in sync with one another. Both my hands clutched to his back, on his protruding shoulder blades, which I always though of as perfect hills just fit for my hands to rest.

I could feel how hard he was as his body rested on top of mine. Matter as well put him out of his misery.

I moved my hands down his firm back and hooked my thumbs under his pants. Bringing on hand to the front of him I unzipped those orange pants he never seemed to give up after all the years. Although their color was horrible, Naruto was never one for change when it came to his orange. With everything else changing in my life as a traveling ninja I needed something to stay the same, to be stable. Naruto has always been that person, orange pants and all.

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. I never did get over how much those warm blue eyes made me feel. These eyes could make me be elated, remorseful, lustful, they could make me feel like persevering through my life or make me feel like I was not even worth living. They pulled the strings at my usually collected emotions and could shatter me with one glance, and I know the person wielding these weapons is aware of the damage he can do. He holds me captive in his stare as he moves up and away from me to pull down on his offending clothing, taking off both his pants and his boxers at the same time.

I can see his need dripping and twitching; I pull him back down for a searing kiss and take a hold of his erection. He groans into my mouth when I begin to pump him, wet sounds slurping from the friction. His hips push down into my hand and he lets out a frustrated whine between his harsh breathing. My already awakened member begins to swell again from the sounds he's making.

"Sasuke- if you keep going I'm-" I pumped faster, kissing him back with strength. Just a few moments passed before he released into my hand with a moan. Some of him splattered onto my stomach. He collapsed onto me, I could feel his rough breathing on my neck.

"I'm sorry… that was fast. It's just been so long." He said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"I know, I wasn't expecting you to last long, you never do." I reply with a smug tone. Every time he apologizes for this, but its not like I last very long the first time either.

"Hey bastard! Once the first round is over I'm ready to last!" He was becoming more energetic and he brought his face up to meet mine. His tone sounded insulted but there was that at same smile on his face. I tried to fend off the contagious nature of it. I failed, but my smile turned into a smirk.

"Then prove it, because we're not done…" I pulled him back down to my lips to silence him once again. There was always some teasing like this between us. It kept us from actually talking about the situation and what we are feeling, we know from the first couple of times that talking about those things were pointless. Both of us had so much to say but no idea how to say it, so we get frustrated with each other and end up bickering like some old couple and before you know it our time together is ruined and we have to wait a year to make up for it the next time. No, that was never pleasant. So we stuck to the small talk and light-hearted teasing.

I could already feel him getting hard; he always did have insane stamina. I was already completely hard again and I took a deep breath in when he rolled his now naked hips against mine. Our erections pressed together, causing enough friction and heat to already have us moaning. He pulled back and with an urgent hand felt around for his pants, reaching in their pockets and pulling out a familiar black bottle of lube. Every time I saw it a small bubble of relief deflates inside me. Through the years, he always has the same bottle, with the same amount we left last time in it.

When we are apart, sometimes I think that maybe it's too much for him and the wait to see me is too long. Would he be with anyone else in the village to let out frustrations? Does he really wait for me honestly? Whenever I see that same bottle a small reassurance clicks in the back of my mind. No, he's not using it with anybody else, only me. In the beginning I refused to acknowledge this feeling, thinking it was pathetic and self-centered, like I'd really care about that. But then I accepted it. I guess I'm just a _possessive bastard_, as he would say.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I felt a finger at my entrance again, his member already slick with the lube. The digits glided in much easier this time, and it didn't take as much time to adjust. He gripped my erection and pumped it slowly, while gently stretching me out. He kissed the inside of my thigh softly. To think a loud guy like him could be this gentle was astounding.

Rubbing over the sensitive gland inside me made me jerk slightly and let out a small sound. I looked at him with half lidded eyes, down to his arousal, and then back up at him. Telling him to get on with it. I could feel the pre-cum leaking down my length and his fingers pull out of me. He settled in between my legs, his head nudging at my hole. He sucked the underside of my jaw as he slowly pushed forward, I wrapped my arms around him and dug into his back. The pain was piercing; my mouth was opened in a silent scream as he stretched me, going deeper into me. Just when I think he cant get any deeper he keeps going, and when he stops I feel like I'm filled up past my limit.

"God… Sasuke" His voice was husky and low, I could feel him trembling which was a surprise since I was trembling as well. But mine was from the pain, he was just trying to keep himself at bay. I only groaned in response. "I'm sorry, does it hurt?"

"What… do you… think?" I almost bit back. Of course it hurt, it had been an entire year since I had been stretched this far. He reached down and stroked my wilting erection back to life; he kissed me intensely, trying to make up for the pain.

"I don't think I can-" He said strained.

"Just go" With that he pulled back and thrust back in slowly, moaning in the process. I clawed his back harder. He did the same a few times, I started to get used to the way he was stretching me, filling me up; and it began to feel more pleasurable than painful. His pace started to get faster and I could feel him indirectly hit my prostate, which made me moan, but it wasn't enough.

He kissed me with urgency, both of us gasping for air until finally I tensed up and let out a cry when he hit my gland directly.

"Na-Naruto!" I gasped, and he understood what I meant; angling himself so he would hit that spot straight on every time. As long as he kept hitting me there at this pace, it wouldn't be too long before I reached my climax. I began rocking back with him and I locked my thighs around his hips in a tight grasp. We were both moaning and gasping in each others ears and as we escalated we became less rhythmic and more needy in our movements. I tried to ignore the lewd sounds our movements were making, the sucking and smacking every time he thrust into me and came back out, thinking they sounded too embarrassing to pay attention to. But even when I thought they were I could feel myself become more turned on when I listened.

"Sas… I know I said… but I'm not gunna-" He struggled past his frantic breathing. I couldn't give more of a reply than my own needy whine. I felt it building in my abdomen, like every time he hit my prostate he inflated me more. Bigger and bigger, and soon I was going to burst.

"I-!" I got out as he started to stroke my erection once more. This time, the release didn't come in a burst. It was a rolling starting from deep in my hips and shook through my body, squeezing out every muscle in its path. I gave out a cry when it reached up through my throat and another roll came, plowing through me with such intensity I thought my bones would break, or Naruto's bones would break from how hard I was pulling him against me. Over and over, the waves of this orgasm blew though me and all I could do was cry out and feel as though everything around me was shattering, and it was only he and I in this unbearable moment.

"Sasuke…!" He moaned out my name as he started his own release, clutching me as tight as I was clutching him. He let himself out inside me, moaning into my neck. He thrust again, riding out his orgasm and when he stopped, everything was silent around us besides each others breathing. We lay there, soaking in the stupor that our release left us in, unable to say or do anything.

Finally, he pulled out of me and I winced, I could feel a trail of his essence seep out of me as well. I know that will be annoying to get rid of. He raises himself and looks down at me. Sweat glistening on his forehead. Before I could say anything me catches my lips in a kiss. But not the urgent ones we had before. This was long and soft, his tongue caressed past my teeth and stroked my own, lips molding perfectly with mine and our breaths mingling together. This moment is unlike any other that we experience together. In this moment we are not two ninja on different paths, we are not bickering friends, we are not rivals trying to surpass each other.

We are lovers, we are two people in one, we are in complete understanding of one another and it's as if we were going back to our perfect lives together. Even if these feelings came with this completely fleeting moment, at least we have it.

God, when did I become so sentimental?

He broke the kiss and rolled off of me to the side, my eyes followed his and we lie there, head turned, staring at one another, not making a sound. He moved his hand up to my face and stroked it down my cheek, he cupped it in his hand and shifted onto his side to stare right at me. Slowly, I brought my hand up and covered his, looking right back at him. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly again, flipping his hand around to hold mine, our fingers lacing together. We stayed like that for a while, quietly kissing and stroking each other. No words really needed to be said, two top class ninja can read each others thoughts and emotions after all.

xXx

I woke up stiff from sleeping on the hard ground. The warmth that was beside me originally was gone and I looked around for it, only to spot him zipping up the bag he brought a few feet away.

I propped myself up on my arms and the thin, but warm mission blanket slid down me. I silently began to fold it and stand up.

We were both fully clothed, just as we went to sleep last night. After the many times that we indulged in each other we hopped into the running stream just a bit away to wash ourselves off so we could change back into our clothes, though Naruto's jacket was dirty from the ground. We went to sleep after completely exhausting ourselves, and now here we are, in the moments that have always been our last ones together.

I handed him the blanket, he nodded and packed it away. I hadn't really brought anything, so I had nothing to pack. I stood there, waiting for him to finish and turn to me. My heart was beating loudly, and it only went faster as each second passed. This was going to be it.

At last, he turned to me and I looked up at him. We stayed silent for long moments, in thought and watching each other. Reflecting over what we had done through the night before only to have it crash down on us now that we had to part, it rubbed in our face.

"I guess…" He broke the silence, "This is where we say goodbye… like always" The smile was there but the inflection was not, his voice was thick.

"Hn" I could hear my heart pound, I franticly tried to rebuild my almost perfect shield so I could withstand the next couple minutes. Without it I was sure to break.

"Bastard, is that all you can say?" His eyes were glassy, I knew it was coming. I had to build my wall quickly! I had to be faster, but the look he was giving me tore it down as it tried to stand. I tried not to look away. I wanted to answer him but opening my mouth is too dangerous right now.

The fists at his sides are trembling, and in half a second he's latched onto me, hugging me tightly with his face buried in my neck. I dare not move, he'll get it out by himself, I can't let him take me down as well, one of us had to stay strong. I hear him sniff and I mentally curse.

"Every time this happens it passes too fast damn-it! I feel like I just got here and now I already have to leave again!" He took himself from my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Why does it have to be like this? Why cant we see each other more than once a year?" I cursed at the direct question and prepared myself for answering, determine to not let any sign of weakness in my tone.

"Because if we do this more than once a year then soon we will be wanting more and more and you know that we cant…" I took a deep breath "We walk different paths, Naruto" I was relieved when that sentence came out strong enough to my liking.

"But can't we control what happens to us? Why are we letting these restrictions dictate how we spend time with each other surely it cant be that hard to see-"

"Naruto!" I interrupted in a stern voice, "We just… can't" I hoped that he didn't hear my voice waver. He knew all this, he knows why we do this and he's questioning it anyways in the heat of the moment. Tomorrow he'll calm down and just begin to wait again, just like we have been doing.

"Sasuke, only seeing you once a year is…" He pulled me tighter "It's painful you bastard! Am I the only one who thinks that?" No, no your not. Of course its painful how could this situation not be?

"Stop" I said sternly. I cant take this anymore, if he pushes any harder my wall will break. I cant let that happen.

"No, you stop! Sasuke I know you know…" he paused, his hands griped my back tighter while mine still were stiffly by my sides. "I know you know how I really feel…" Oh no, no no no. He can't continue. My whole body tenses up. He takes his hold off of me and places his hands at the back of my head, now looking at my downcast eyes. He takes a breath.

"Sasuke, I love you, I know you know that already. But I have to say it too, just to make sure you do." I cant look at him, I cant move, I cant do anything under this pressure. He's loved me? Of course I knew that, deep, deep in the recesses of my mind. Why else would we be doing this once a year shit? Why else would we be putting ourselves through this? For a once a year fuck? No, it was much, much more than that. But does he really have to say it? Just when I though I might keep my control like all the other times and everything would be fine. I cant look into his wet blue eye's, I keep my stare at the ground.

"And I think that… at least I hope that you… love me as much as I love you"

Crack.

Shatter.

Crumble.

I bat his hands away from my head and he only moves back an inch before I throw my arms around his neck, this time I buried my face into him. My nerves are jumpy and my heart is racing and I hold him close. It takes him a second to get though the surprise before wrapping his arms back around me as well. We stand there, completely still, without saying a word for what seems like a long, long time.

"Sas-" He starts.

"…"

"…What? I cant hear-"

"I said of course I do" I sad as quickly and as lowly as I could manage. Before he could say another word I sprang from his arms and held his face with my hands to make him look at me. My eyes were prickling and my bangs were covering them, hopefully enough that Naruto couldn't see their shiny appearance. But one tear betrayed me and bravely streaked down my cheek.

"Next year" I said quickly and forcefully. "Goodbye… until next year" I leaned in and giving him a strong kiss, trying to pour myself, my thoughts, my feelings into that one touch. Too soon, I let go of his face, made some hand signs and vanished from his sight.

"Sasuke!" I could hear him scream after me.

As soon as I appeared again I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. Once a year, that's all it is and all it can ever be. We should be grateful we even get a day together. Another tear almost slipped past my eyes but I brought up my arm and wiped them back. I could feel my chest ripping itself apart with every leap I took. Now was the time to run as fast as I could away from the memories, I had to shed myself of the last day and leave it in this forest where it couldn't be harmed or tainted so I could pick it back up when I returned. Now was the time to rebuild my wall without it being torn back down by anything. Now was the time to go back to my real life and leave that dream behind.

With that I was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXx

And done! Well, how was it? Yes veery OOC I know but because both Naruto and Sasuke are in their mid 20's I was hoping that they would be a little more in touch with themselves and more mature- so this is what came of it. Of course Naruto still has to have that playful side to him, so I added that in. I admit I over dramatized Sasuke, but hey it's my fic and I can do what I want with the prick! Lol. Well I hope u don't feel like u just wasted 20 or so minutes and u liked it enough to review! Btw, Sasuke did get his chance to be seme to Naruto. But im more of a narusasu fan so thats what i wrote XD


End file.
